1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination glycol, lubricant, and mineral deposit inhibitor composition to be applied to pressure washers and the like, and more particularly to a gas pressurized dispensing container for holding such composition having a specially designed nozzle for injecting such composition directly into the interior of pressure washers to protect the internal parts and water lines of such pressure washers.
2. Preliminary Discussion
The prior art has provided pressure washers for use in washing a variety of surfaces such as wood, tile, concrete, automobiles, home sidings and the like. A pressure washer typically comprises a source of a pressurized washing fluid such as water that fluidically communicates with an operator wand via a high-pressure hose maintained under high pressure, e.g., about 1200 to 3000 psi. Pressure washers conventionally include a pump assembly that includes a plurality of pumping pistons driven by either an electric motor or an internal combustion motor. Fluid is commonly supplied to the pump by an ordinary garden hose.
Until recently, pressure washers were almost exclusively commercial machines, and were not priced within easy reach of most homeowners. However, in the past 10 years, manufacturers have begun targeting homeowners with lightweight, general-purpose pressure washers that are priced similarly to power lawnmowers. Such portable high-pressure water pump systems are comparatively inexpensive, reliable, compact, and easy to use, and consequently, have gained considerable popularity among residential users.
Although such pressure washers are easy to use, many new users do not take the time to properly care for or clean such machines. For example, after each use, there is a small amount of water remaining in the unit which, if not removed before the onset of cold weather, can freeze and damage the internal parts of the washer. In addition, particularly in areas having hard water, continuous contact with dissolved minerals over time tends to cause mineral deposits such as calcium and magnesium carbonate compounds to build up on the pistons and valves of the pressure washer, gradually causing a significant drop in water pressure exertable by the pressure washing machine, and, if not removed, eventually causing the mechanical parts to stop working as water flow is restricted. In addition, manufacturers of pressure washers customarily test each machine under pressure prior to shipping to a point of distribution or sale, where the device may sit in an unheated storage area for several months or more. During such period, cold weather can freeze any residual moisture in the pump and/or the moisture may evaporate leaving thin deposits of harmful minerals. Thus, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive method and composition for clearing or removing water from the pump and for inhibiting mineral formation not only for home users, but also for manufacturers after testing but prior to sale.
Paint sprayers are in broad aspects similar to pressure cleaning sprayers and when used to spray water based paints in particular are also subject to freezing and buildup of internal mineral deposites derived from water used for internal washing of such sprayers.
Various anti-freeze compositions are known in the prior art, as are compositions for reducing mineral deposit buildup in pipes, water pumps, and the like. However, the inventor is not aware of either an aerosol or non-aerosol composition that combines the elements of the present invention in the same percentage mixture as the current composition. In addition, known methods for applying such a composition are generally messy and cumbersome. Thus, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive method and means for applying such composition through the water line and across the internal parts of a pressure washer, which method and means the present inventor has provided using a gas pressurized dispensing container incorporating a short hose or tubing connection that is threadably securable to the pump inlet of the pressure washer so that the protective composition can be directly sprayed into the pressure washer. Such composition not only removes water droplets from the system but also lubricates and protects the system as well as cleans and prevents mineral formation on the internal exposed parts of such pressure washer. With the addition of a suitable connection to a paint sprayer or the like the same aerosol containers can be used to deliver the anti-freeze and mineral deposite inhibitor to paint spray and the like equipment as well.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composition to be applied to the internal parts of a pressure washer to clear excess water or moisture from such exposed internal parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a composition that inhibits the formation of mineral deposits on the exposed internal parts of a pressure washer.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a composition and method for depositing a thin lubricating layer across the exposed internal parts of a pressure washer to protect such washer from damage from freezing and mineral buildup.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an arrangement whereby the composition the invention can be applied internally to other apparatus than pressure washers such as paint sprayers and the like.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide both an aerosol and non-aerosol composition to be applied to the water inlet of a pressure washer.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a means for applying such composition wherein the dispensed flow rate may be controlled to an acceptable level throughout the progressive dispensing of the product from the container.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, and easy means for applying such composition to a pressure washer in the form of an aerosol container holding such composition and having an nozzle adapted for attaching such aerosol to the water inlet of such washer.
A composition for lubricating, preventing mineral deposit buildup, and removing standing water from the internal parts of a pressure washer is provided, as well as an applicator in the form of a gas pressurized container for propelling the composition across the internal parts of the pressure washer. The aerosol version of the composition is obtained by mixing predetermined amounts of glycol, a nonionic surfactant, deionized water, sodium benzoate, and a mineral oil lubricant, while the non-aerosol version is similarly composed but may contain a somewhat higher water percentage by weight. In the preferred embodiment, the composition is provided in a pressurized container having a threaded nozzle on the end of a flexible tube so that the container can be secured directly to the water inlet of the pressure washer and then expelled directly across the internal parts of the pressure washer, particularly the pistons, so that any standing water in the washer is forced out of the system. The preferred propellant is a blend of hydrocarbon gases yielding 46 psig of pressure in the container at 70 degrees Fahrenheit, with the ratio of gas to concentrate most preferably about 15 to 25. In addition to preventing the pistons of the pressure washer from being damaged by freezing water when stored, the composition further protects against mineral buildup in the internal parts of the system, and also acts as a lubricant.